


Kissing the pain away

by TulipDayDreams



Category: UniKitty! (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipDayDreams/pseuds/TulipDayDreams
Summary: For Valentine’s Day I wrote a hawkodile x reader as I noticed there are like barely any so here! Enjoy
Relationships: Hawkodile x reader





	Kissing the pain away

“You have a headache?” Hawkodile asks, his face frowning. “I have to help, no way I’d let you feel any sort of pain, physical or emotional!” He says as he cracks his knuckles. “I’ll fight away the pain with my powerful punching kisses!!”  
He pulled you closer to him and looked into your e/c eyes. He leaned his head to yours and kissed your forehead *smooch*, another *smooch* and one more *smooch*, your forehead was being swarmed with kisses, left and right. They felt so warm, you couldn’t help but blush.  
He pulled himself away and held your hands in his boxing gloved ones.  
“Did I manage to fight off your pain?” He questioned. “Yes, thank you, you’re my hero!” You cheerfully reply. “No need to thank me” he states, “it’s my duty as the royal protector of the Unikindom to protect its inhabitants, that includes you”. He seemed so tough and strong on the outside but deep down he was a big softie. The thought of that made you giggle.  
He pulled you into a warm embrace that made you feel safe “seeing you happy is what motivates me to fight, I love you, y/n” he said in his huskiest voice, “I’m always here for you” he whispered, he planted one last kiss on your lips before pulling you in, even closer.


End file.
